Marital Status
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Haizaki akan segera menikah—HAH! SUMPE LOOO? GAK SALAH DENGER? NijiHai. Yaoi CRACK. Warnings inside! Don't like don't read! If you don't mind, RnR! For Chee-Sensei!


**Marital Status**

A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction by Kyou Kionkitchee

**Disclaimer:** Tadatoshi Fujimaki-_sensei_

**Pairing(s):** Nijimura Shuuzou x Haizaki Shougo, _hints of _AkaKuro

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** Haizaki akan segera menikah—HAH?! SUMPE LOOO?! GAK SALAH DENGER?!

**Warnings:** _One-shot_, shounen-Ai, yaoi, MxM, OOC, OOC, OOC, _typo_, bahasa amburadul en lebay en kasar en gak nyambung antara kalimat ke kalimat en paragraf ke paragraf. Usaha gagal dalam bikin humor tapi maksa bikin humor dan jadinya malah paragraf-paragraf sarkastik yang gaje garinknya minta digaplok! Mahapkeun… Monggo yang ndak suka mending minggat!

**A/N:** Mahap yak! Kyou lagi uring-uringan—curcol dikit boleh duunkz~ /plak Jadinya agak susah bikin lanjutan penpik bersambung belakangan ini. Yang jelas Kyou akan tetap berusaha meng-_update_ fanfics Kionkitchee yang masih terbengkalai. Doakeun saia ya!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Haizaki sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan."

Nijimura tidak jadi menelan air minumnya. Malahan, lelaki yang baru menginjak usia 20 tahun itu membiarkan mulutnya menganga sedikit sehingga dengan tak elit menumpahkan isinya kembali ke dalam gelas plastik. Mohon jangan ada yang muntah duluan, Para Pembaca yang Budiman, karena apa yang Anda baca barulah paragraf pembuka.

"Sepertinya saat ini dia sedang sibuk mondar-mandir mencari baju yang sesuai untuk dikenakannya."

Kali ini Nijimura tersedak entah karena apa. Mengingat bahwa air yang hendak dikonsumsinya berubah menjadi _limbah-tak-sengaja_ yang telah meracuni keseluruhan cairan dalam bongkahan plastik yang disebut gelas, tidak mungkin air yang menjadi pemicunya. Apa karena mulutnya yang masih—dan semakin—menganga lebar mengundang lalat VVIF (_Very Very Important Fly_) untuk terbang masuk dan merajai tahta semerbak coklat—yang tadi nyaris ditelan—nya?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nijimura-san?"

Ingin lelaki berambut hitam tersebut membalas—apa saja—tapi dengan dirinya yang masih bersitegang dengan sedakan, ia hanya mengibaskan tangan.

Akashi, pemuda berambut merah yang sudah kembali dengan dua belah mata _ruby_-nya, menyesap teh _Darjeeling_-nya dengan tenang. Ia akan membiarkan pemuda yang duduk di depannya menenangkan diri sebelum melanjutkan data yang diperolehnya. _Well_, data itu sendiri bukanlah kewajibannya, hanya saja Akashi merasa kalau mantan kapten _Teikou Gakuen_ itu berhak mengetahui kenyataan yang mengejutkan tersebut.

Kenyataan mengenai pemain basket berandalan nomor satu di SMP mereka dulu yang akhirnya terdepak dengan sempurna oleh kehadiran sang model, Kise Ryouta. Haizaki Shougo, pemuda berambut pilinan kepang yang sempat membuat beberapa catatan _criminal_ yang sekarang sudah kembali pada rambut abu-abu putihnya yang senantiasa berantakan a la sapu ijuk yang terkena air lalu kering tanpa sempat disisir oleh tangan lembut yang me—OKEH! Inaf penjelasan lebay nggak guna ini! Yang bikin takut kelepasan nge-_angst_.

Kembali ke topik. Haizaki sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan, dan Akashi memberitahukan Nijimura akan hal tersebut. Kenapa? Apa alasannya? Apa karena Nijimura yang paling sering membekuk Haizaki ketika berandalan itu bolos latihan semasa SMP? Karena Nijimura yang paling berani menghajar Haizaki dan menyeretnya untuk latihankah? Apa Akashi secara tidak langsung _menyuruh_ Nijimura untuk kembali membuat Haizaki babak belur sebelum berandalan itu melakukan KDRT pada siapapun pasangannya? Wew, bener-bener kayak sedia payung sebelum banjir! Dan Akashi berlaku layaknya seorang istri yang menasihati suaminya tentang karyawan yang makan gaji buta plus nunggak kontrakan—ups, yang membayangkan demikian hati-hati terhadap bayangan yang senantiasa menyelimuti Anda karena yang bikin ini pun menyalakan lampu paling terang supaya bayangannya silau!

"Apa katamu… tadi?"

Lah, ini malah Nijimura nanya balik kayak nggak tahu—atau nggak berani percaya—perkataan Akashi bagaikan suami yang kepergok selingkuh sama istrinya. Kayaknya yang bikin ini kangen gunting item si bayangan dah!

Akashi menghela napas. "Kau dengar tadi, Nijimura-san. Haizaki sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan dan saat ini dia sibuk mondar-mandir mencari baju yang sesuai untuk dikenakannya," ulangnya dengan nada seperti menasehati bocah ingusan.

Nijimura langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan lari keluar kafe tempatnya bertemu dengan Akashi siang itu. Satu tujuan dalam otaknya adalah keberadaan si berandalan tengik, Haizaki Shougo.

Dan Akashi yang notabene ditinggal begitu saja, cukup berkedip dua kali dalam diam sebelum kembali menyesap tehnya dengan tenang. Sudut bibirnya terangkat naik dalam seringai indah yang membuat siapapun yang melihat akan menggelepar di lantai dengan mulut berbusa bagai piranha yang baru cabut taring dan kehabisan air. Jemarinya yang bebas meraih ponsel dalam saku dan menekan nomor pasangan benang merahnya.

" _Akashi-kun."_

"Tetsuya, mari kita kencan."

"… _Sudah selesai mengerjai orang?"_

Akashi mengekeh pelan. "Sangat memuaskan~" Dan ia mendengar helaan napas di seberang bersamaan dengan gumaman, _"Poor Senpai."_

Marilah beralih ke Nijimura yang masih berlari tak tahu arah demi mencari si berandalan tengik yang mengisi lebih dari sebagian kapasitas otaknya dengan kebodohan tingkah lakunya. Nijimura sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang tengah dilakukannya—mencari seseorang yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya tentunya tak pernah terbesit di otaknya. Yah, mungkin untuk sekedar bertegur sapa lalu mengucapkan selamat? Ya! Itu yang akan dilakukannya—HECK! Interaksi mereka nanti tidak mungkin seperti interaksi orang normal karena hubungan mereka **ABNORMAL!** Tebal, _capslock_, dan bergaris bawah! Mereka lebih sering bertukar tinju dan menendang satu sama lain—meskipun terbilang Nijimura jawaranya. Amat sangat jarang sekali mereka punya momen tenang berbunga-bunga dengan pembicaraan biasa layaknya ibu-ibu rumah tangga kelar belanja di pasar! _Nope_. _None_. Nihil. _Yada yada yada_. Dan sekarang itu yang direncanakannya?! Apa sekrup dalam otaknya mulai melonggar? Karena Nijimura yang biasanya terkesan _logical_ dan tenang walau tetap dengan temperamen tinggi seperti rebusan daging dalam kawah sup bersuhu lebih dari seratus derajat celcius. Ada yang lapar?

Intinya, saat ini Nijimura berlari sambil bergelut dengan pikirannya hingga tak menyadari dirinya menubruk tiang yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya. Ia terjatuh, tiang itu pun terjatuh.

"WOY! JALAN PAKE MATA, BEGO!" teriak tiang di depannya.

Kesal, Nijimura membalas, "Di mana-mana kalo jalan PAKE KAKI, IDIOT!" Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sempat terjeduk sebelum mengepalkan jemarinya—mungkin untuk menghajar tiang tersebut. Tapi kok tiang bisa ngomong yak?

"GEK! NIJIMURA!"

Mendengar namanya keluar dari tiang—yang ternyata orang—itu, Nijimura menatap dengan seksama. "Haizaki?!"

Dan bunga-bunga yang tadinya hanya harapan dan impian dalam pikiran semata kini menyeruak keluar dan berkembang dengan begitu indahnya sembari menyanyikan lagu 'Lihat Kebunku' dan menari dengan gemulai dan memikat mata—yak, yang bikin salah fokus. Apakah kelanjutannya adalah rumpian normal ibu-ibu arisan yang asik mamerin harta benda dari lelehan gopekan?

Sebuah bogem mentah mencium pipi putih pemuda berambut abu-abu, mengakibatkannya kembali tersungkur ke jalanan.

"DAPUK NIJIMURA!? NAPE NONJOK, HAH?! BARU JUGA NONGOL GUE!"

_Twitch_. Urat berkedut. "Lo ngatain gue bego, Tolol!" jawab Nijimura se_kalem_ mungkin.

Haizaki balas memukul tapi berhasil ditahan oleh Nijimura. "Lo juga ngatain gue idiot sama tolol, Bego!" decihnya kesal karena baru juga mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama malah dianugrahi peristiwa menyebalkan seperti ini. "Lepasin tangan gue!" rontanya kemudian berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Nijimura.

"Oh, udah berani ngelawan ya~" Seringai Nijimura yang kemudian memiting lengan Haizaki ke belakang sehingga empunya meringis kesakitan. Nijimura pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi leher Haizaki sehingga bagian atas punggung pemuda itu bersentuhan dengan dada sang mantan kapten basket SMP Teikou tersebut. "Minta dihukum rupanya~" ucapnya pelan di telinga Haizaki. Tolong jangan mikir yang 'iya-iya' dulu, Para Pembaca yang Budiman! Penpik ini aman kok!

"N-Nijimura! Deket banget lo! Privasi woy! Privasi!" protes Haizaki meskipun sambil sedikit gemetaran akibat hembusan napas pemuda berambut hitam itu di telinganya.

Sontak tangan Nijimura melepaskan pitingannya dan ia pun mundur dua langkah untuk memberi pemuda itu ruang bernapas. Ia lalu bertanya-tanya akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan terhadap berandalan itu.

"Refleks. Sori," gumamnya sambil memalingkan wajah—yang sedikit bersemu merah.

Haizaki berjengit. Dalam hati, batinnya menjerit kayak _Banshee_ kesetanan, 'MAKSUD LO REFLEKS APE?! TIAP NGELIAT GUE BAWAANNYA MAU SADO GITU?! APE LO PENGEN MAEN SADOMASO SAMA GUE?! BANGKE! GUE KAGAK MASO! CARI AJA MASO LAEN SONO! LO PIKIR GUE MASO-NYA ELO?! PRET! GUE KAGAK MASO! KAMPRET! ASEM! GUE KAGAK MASO—huhuuuuuu…!' dan batinnya pun tenggelam dalam lautan air mata buaya bagai istri yang ditinggal nikah lari sama suaminya yang udah sampe kakek-nenek menaungi bahtera rumah tangga bersama.

"… Uhm," Haizaki memotong kala pundungnya ketika mendengar Nijimura membuka mulut, "Jadi… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya pemuda pelangi itu.

Haizaki ternganga sejenak sebelum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Serius nanya nih?" Herannya pada seniornya yang satu ini. Sudah lama tak bersua, dan giliran bertemu malah diawali sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya dan bogem mentah—yah, nggak bisa diprotes juga karena hubungannya dengan Nijimura sama buruknya dengan hubungan dengan berandalan lain… mungkin.

"Mau dipukul lagi, hah?"

Otomatis Haizaki langsung melindungi wajahnya yang masih menampakkan bekas merah di pipi akibat ciuman buku-buku jemari Nijimura tadi. "Mastiin doang aja pake diancem segala! Heran! Pengen banget nyentuh gue ya?" Tolong bahasanya, Kang 'Zaki! Itu ambigu banget!

_Twitch. Twitch_. Urat kembali berkedut. "Okay, fix. Sini gue tonjok." Nijimura pun hendak melayangkan kepalan tangannya ketika telinganya—

"Shuuzou!"

—mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya membeku.

_Eh?_

DAG DIG DUG DAG DIG DUG! Suara jantungnya mulai menderu. Sebelum itu, apa yang baru didengarnya? Apa yang baru saja terlontar ke permukaan? Apa… siapa yang memanggilnya demikian? Siapa yang memanggilnya seperti seorang istri memanggil suaminya tersayang?—dan ada apa dengan yang bikin? Kenapa dari tadi selalu menghubungkan segalanya dengan suami-istri?!

Bola mata Nijimura melebar ketika menyadari siapa yang baru saja memanggil nama depannya… tapi, masa' sih?

"_Damn_! Kelepasan, 'kan?!" decih Haizaki sambil memalingkan muka dan menutupi warna kulitnya yang memerah.

Ah, benar. Nijimura tidak salah dengar. Yang memanggil namanya adalah Haizaki yang kini wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. _Shit! He looks delicious!_—Tolong Kang 'Zaki-nya jangan dimakan beneran, Mas Niji!

"Kau—"

"L-lupakan! Yang tadi hanya untuk menghentikanmu! Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!" potong Haizaki masih dengan rebusan air panas di sekelilingnya. Mata abu-abunya—yang entah kenapa terlihat berkaca-kaca seperti di serial _Candy Candy_—kembali menatap Nijimura. "P-pokoknya lupain yang tadi!"

'_Oh, Dewa, di manapun Engkau berada! Apa salah gue sehingga Engkau memberikan cobaan berat seperti ini?! Boleh langsung nyerang, nggak? Sumpah itu bocah manis banget! Gue nggak tahan, Dewaaaaa!'_—Nijimura mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak dikuasai hawa nepsongnya yang mulai menggembung dan mungkin bisa pecah sebentar lagi. Asem! Ke mana Nijimura yang kayak air tenang tanpa riak?! Dipinjem bentar sama Titan—okeh, salah fandom!

Menghela napas dan berusaha menenangkan diri, Nijimura mengatur pernapasannya seperti ibu hamil yang latihan yoga. Lalu ia menatap lekat berandalan kesayangan(?)nya itu dan mengoreksi. "'Shuuzou-_san_' untukmu… Shougo."

'FIRST NAME-BASIS NOW?!' batin Haizaki berteriak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang bagai dikejar kereta berkecepatan penuh—berarti pernah dikejar betulan?—dan wajahnya kembali memerah mawar dengan cepat. Bukan berarti ia tidak suka perkembangan _hubungan_ mereka yang naik dari pelaku dan korban penggencetan menjadi pelaku dan korban KDRT tapi bukankah terlalu cepat? Apa yang menjadi pemicu perubahan tersebut?

"OK. Serius sekarang. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada di sini… uhm, Shuuzou…san…?" Bagian terakhir diucapkan Haizaki dengan lirih bagai gadis SMA yang memanggil nama pangeran pujaannya—WTH! _He's 19 for God's sake_! _And he's not a freakin' female_!

Nijimura terbatuk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya akibat panggilan si berandalan tersayang(?). "… Kudengar kau… pernikahan…" Ia tak bisa mengemukakan alasannya dengan baik karena tiba-tiba lidahnya terasa kelu. Sungguh sulit menyatukan kata 'pernikahan' dengan 'Haizaki' yang menurutnya masih jauh dari pemahaman tersebut.

Yakin? Bukan karena hal lain yang bermain dalam hatimu, Mas Niji?

Haizaki terheran. Dari mana seniornya ini tahu tentang pernikahan yang tengah disiapkannya? "Kau dengar dari siapa?"

Aah… hati Nijimura mencelos. Rupanya benar yang dikatakan Akashi. Haizaki akan segera menikah. Batinnya yang sudah sedari tadi berteriak 'HAH?! SUMPE LOOO?! GAK SALAH DENGER?!' itu pun kicep. Urgh! Rasanya ia ingin segera pulang dan tidur sehingga bisa bermimpi merekatkan hatinya yang mulai hancur dengan lem super…

Berusaha menghela napas dengan normal, Nijimura berbalik seraya menggumam, "Sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Namun, tangan Haizaki menahan pundaknya.

"Kau belum menjawabku, Shuuzou! Dari mana kau dengar berita pernikahan _aniki_ dengan tunangannya?" desak sang pemuda.

… _Wait, what?_

Nijimura perlahan berbalik. "'Aniki dan tunangannya'?" bingungnya.

Haizaki menunjukkan ekspresi sebalnya. "Ya iyalah aniki! Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang akan menikah? Aku cuma punya satu kakak laki-laki!" tegasnya.

Masih terdiam, pemuda pelangi itu berusaha menelaah apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Kalau mengingat perkataan Akashi di kafe tadi…

"_Haizaki sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan."_

… ia memang tidak mengatakan siapa dengan siapa yang akan menikah.

"_Sepertinya saat ini dia sedang sibuk mondar-mandir mencari baju yang sesuai untuk dikenakannya."_

Baju yang sesuai itu maksudnya agar tidak mempermalukan kakaknya! Ya ampun! Dirinya telah salah paham!

_Akashi… bakal gue jewer kuping lo nanti!_

(Saat ini—hingga selamanya, Akashi sedang asyik dengan Kuroko dan sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu.)

Sementara Nijimura masih menyumpah serapah iblis merah yang pernah menjadi wakil kaptennya itu, Haizaki menerka-terka apa yang menyebabkan pemuda pelangi itu menanyakan tentang pernikahan abangnya. Dari mulai koneksinya dengan si abang yang sama sekali tidak ada sampai ke satu-satunya hubungan yang nyambung bagai _Bluetooth_.

Ia pun mendapati dirinya terkejut dengan kesimpulan yang didapatkannya.

"Kau mengira bahwa aku yang akan menikah! Begitukah?"

Nijimura menatapnya tajam, berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya. Tunggu, kenapa ia harus panik?

Haizaki kembali bertanya, "Tapi kenapa kau seperti bermasalah kalau aku menikah? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena juniormu ini akhirnya menjadi dewasa dan berkomitmen?"

Ya. Inilah alasan paniknya. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa jika ditanya begitu. Tentu saja Nijimura senang kalau juniornya yang terkenal berandal, kasar, dan tidak tahu diri itu menjadi dewasa sampai berkomitmen untuk membina hubungan rumah tangga dengan seseorang—tapi… ada _tapi_nya tapi ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti _tapi_nya apa!

_[Karena ia akan meninggalkanmu. Karena ia tidak memilihmu.]_

HECK! APAAN TUH TADI?! SIAPA YANG NGOMONG?! HAJAR JUGA NIH!

"Woy, Shuuzou!" Haizaki menyadarkan Nijimura dari lamunannya. Ia ingin mendengar alasan seniornya itu. Buih-buih harapan mulai berenang(?) dalam hatinya yang sedikit banyak berdoa(?) agar alasannya sama dengan permohonannya dulu—tapi ia tak berani berharap lebih. Karena itu, jika alasan sang senior berbeda, ia akan menghentikan permohonan yang masih bercokol dalam benaknya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu ketika obsidiannya menangkap sirat makna di bola langit kala mendung itu… membuatnya napasnya tercekat dan waktu seakan berhenti.

_[Karena ia tidak memilihmu.]_

_Hell be damned!_

Ia raih kepala abu-abu putih itu dengan jemari kanannya dan menariknya mendekat untuk kemudian menyarangkan satu kecupan lembut di bibir sang pemuda. Ia lalu menarik tubuh itu untuk diperangkap lengan kirinya dan mereka resmi bersentuhan dengan sangat dekat.

Haizaki, masih syok dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda pelangi itu, hanya bisa diam bagai manekin toko baju. Pikirnya mengulang kegiatannya pagi ini. Kalau tidak salah, ia bangun kesiangan dan dimarahi sang ibu habis-habisan karena seharusnya segera mengambil baju untuk pernikahan abangnya. Setelah makan siang dengan super cepat, ia berlari—tidak pakai motor karena bensinnya habis dan uang jajannya ludes untuk beli jasnya—menuju toko tempat baju kakaknya dijahit. Lalu di tengah jalan, ia bertemu dengan seniornya yang sudah lama tak bersua, kena tonjok, dan sekarang… dicium…? DICIUM?!

'NGIMPI APE GUE SEMALEM?! MASA' IYE GUE DICIUM SAMA SENIOR IMPIAN GUE?!'

Aciee~ Kang 'Zaki~ Senior impian ni ceritanya~

_Right_. Balik normal sini!

Haizaki masih syok tapi tetap saja insting seorang lelaki berjalan secara naluriah. Kedua tangannya meraih punggung Nijimura dan mendekam di sana untuk sejenak sebelum menarik paksa kaos dan pemuda pelangi menjauh darinya.

Kecupan itu pun lepas. Napas terengah bertautan menjadi satu.

"Bego!" desis Haizaki, membuat urat di dahi Nijimura berkedut kesal karena ia masih belum puas dengan kecupan tadi. Hendak ia membalas tetapi terhenti oleh raut wajah pemuda berambut abu-abu putih itu dan lirihan setelahnya.

"… Jangan di sini… Shuuzou…"

Andai iblis dan setan kasat mata, tentunya sudah terlihat begitu banyak mengelilingi Nijimura yang setengah tewas menahan diri untuk tidak _memakan_ Haizaki saat itu juga. Dan usahanya itu patut diacungi jempol karena ia hanya mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengikat pemuda itu dengannya.

"Menikahlah denganku!"

Satu setan berhasil keluar dari neraka, menusuk Haizaki dengan panah asmara yang langsung membuatnya panas membara.

'DAPUK! GUE PENGEN CEPET PULANG SAMA NI ORANG!'

Apa mereka sadar kalau orang-orang berkerumun mengelilingi mereka?

**-.-.-END-.-.-FINITE-.-.-OWARI-.-.-**

Gomen gaje garink gak penting! TT_TT Kyou hanya meluapkan ide yang muncul dan mendesak gara2 gak tahan ngebaca NijiHai kebanyakan angst! *digaplok gara2 juga suka bikin angst* Ini penpik muncul abis ngeliat cuplikan video _Wedding Crash_-nya Maroon 5. Jadi kepikiran gimana kalo Nijimura salah ngira Haizaki bakalan nikah sementara udah dari dulu hubungan mereka _spesial_ **ABNORMAL**-nya. Dan Kyou juga lagi latihan bikin humor… mahap ya karena jadinya gaje garink gak penting gini…

Ripiu? Kalo plem bakal Kyou gunain sebagai stok ketawa selamanya~

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
